Ted 3
Ted 3 is an upcoming American fantasy crime comedy film directed by Seth MacFarlane and written by MacFarlane, Alec Sulkin and Wellesley Wild. From the Creators of Family Guy and Mamma Mia! comes by Seth MacFarlane and Amanda Seyfried. Plot Africans are dying, Tanner is gay, David is gay, and Ted is back. Cast * Mark Wahlberg as: John Bennett, Samantha's boyfriend and Ted's "Thunder Buddy", who is the first one to find out about Apollo's laser eyes. * Seth MacFarlane as: Ted, Apollo's father and John's "Thunder Buddy", MacFarlane also plays Aron McGarfield. * Amanda Seyfried as: Sam L. Jackson, John's pregnant girlfriend * Mila Kunis as: Lori Collins, John's ex wife and Nick's wife and Dakota and Grace's mother and Apollo's kindergarten teacher. * Giovanni Ribisi as: Donny * Jessica Barth as: Tami Lynn, Ted's wife and Apollo's mother. * Patrick Warburton as: Guy, John's best friend. * Jennifer Lopez as Ms. Honey, Apollo's ex kindergarten teacher who got fired because she sent Apollo to Mrs. Barnes's office for a picture that he did not do. * Annika Noni Rose as Mrs. Barnes, the principal of Apollo's school and the one who fired Ms. Honey. * Sam J. Jones as Himself. * Jeremy McGuire as Apollo, Ted and Tami Lynn's 5 year old son. * Rachel Eggleston as Jack, Apollo's best friend. * Seth Rogen as Nick Collins, Lori's husband and Dakota and Grace's father. * Sophia Grace Brownlee and Bella Lotz and Suri Cruise as Dakota, Grace And Faith Collins, Nick and Lori's identical 8 year old triplet daughters. * Bill Hader as TBA * TBA as Josie * Chandler Riggs as Apollo (age 16) When Apollo uses his time machine to find out what he would look like as a teenager, he meets the teenage version of him. At first, Teenage Apollo is afraid of his little self, but he then befriends Apollo, and they bond over their love of making mischief and being rebels and burping. * Alec Baldwin as ANGRY MAN Soundtrack to Ted 3 * Thunder Buddy Song by Seth MacFarlane and Mark Wahlberg * Rock Is Dead by Marilyn Manson * Stayin Alive by Bee Gees * I Think We're Alone Now by Tiffany * One and the Same by Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato Quotes * Apollo: I'm pissed off. * Ted: Me too, son. * Apollo: Have you been watching porn? * Ted: Okay, you got me, I was watching porn!!! * Trix Owner: I was beat up by some thugs and you are wrong, my ursine foe. Trix are only for children. ** Ted: Why the hell did they leave you beaten and bruised?! * Ted: I feel happy that I'm a fucking person, Donny. ** Donny: Language, my little toy! I wish there would tons of remarkable plush bears like you. ** Apollo (angry): Donny, leave my dad alone, you bastard! (Apollo then blasts Donny with his laser eyes) ** Donny (screaming): No!!!!! ** Ted (happily): Wow, nice work, Apollo! ** Donny (angrily): I got you now, Apollo! ** Apollo (muffled scream): Dad, help! ** Lori: Uh, Ted? ** (Apollo is then put into a potato sack) ** Ted: No, Apollo!!! ** (Donny then drives off) ** Ted (crying): No!!!! Release Date Trivia * Rating 15 for strong sex references, violence, threat, injury detail, drug use, very strong language. * Suggested Running Times: 120 Minutes (NTSC), 115 Minutes (PAL). Category:Ted Category:Upcoming films